narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Mikoto Uchiha
'Mai Mikoto Uchiha '''is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. She is the youngest and last child and only daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Appearance Mai had many appearance changes thought her life. Her main look are pale skin long black hair and onyx eyes. When she was little did she wear her hair down with her bangs on her forehead and wearing a blue dress. This look was changed after the Massacre when she started tying her hair up with her bangs framing the sides of her face and wearing glasses because of her failing eyesight. While she grew up did her hair grow too leading her small ponytail being long reaching her lower back and her bangs her chest. This look was changed again when she tied all her hair back in order to move and fight easier in when she started training with Naruto and Jiraiya. By a fight against the Akatsuki were her bangs cut of leading them into the length of her face. She always wears blue clothing and later on did a few things like belts with tubes and bottles and two rings on her pinkies become her trademark look. Personality Mai was once a hard training ninja with a happy family. Desperate the signs of her problems was she always an extraordinary child just like Itachi. By her young age did she say very vise words that some people just called the effect of Itachi's mind on her. She had always a strong will that was unfortunately broken by the Uchiha Massacre. Mai succeed in showing no emotion and even shutting completely down after the waking up and learning the truth about the recent happenings. Thought a strong will did she never knew how to read or write properly which was later on fixed by an old lady who sacrificed her time on doing so. Mai was distant and didnt allow anyone near her other than her brother and the nurses. She always carried a notepad and pens around with her in order to communicate. She was often called an antisocial like her brother. The first try to socialize from her side came when she saw Gaara in a hospital bed all alone and wanted to befriend him. Mai shows many signs of willingness of self sacrifice when she desperate the warnings tried to snap Gaara out of his killer state even succeeding for a while or saving Naruto from sound ninjas. Past Mai was born premature which made her family doubt the possibility of her even becoming a ninja nonetheless awakening the Sharingan. She was always very weak and after she vowed to become a kunoichi worth carrying the Uchiha symbol did the family decide to keep the truth a secret from her. She was home trained by her father and brother and even slowly making progress. The said progress was stopped when Itachi killed the Uchiha clan and used his sharingan on her unknowingly scaring her for life. The shock of the experience shattered her dream about becoming a ninja when she found out that her chakra flow was broken by the trauma of the genjutsu leading her into having an even worse health than before. All those facts lead her into building walls all around her and shutting herself out. That escalated into her refusing to ever speak again. Because of Sasuke did she have to live in the Konoha hospital being kept under examination. There she learned how to write and read properly even succeeding in finding kind of a friend there. She started smiling and act like she used to before. Other than Sasuke did she even tried to befriend Gaara when she saw him in the hospital. Mai showed that she has ninja blood cursing through her veins when she managed to escape from the hospital to help Sasuke and Gaara and managed to outrun the nurses and doctor even dodging a few hits from Shukaku's sand. After Sasuke's departure did she join Naruto and Jiraiya and defending Naruto from Sound ninjas by using her minimal chakra flow as an advantage and breaking the chakra chain that held Naruto even managing to use them as weapons and defeat the two ninja alone with the help of a self made smoke bomb. Naruto being the vessel of the jinchurichi brought Mai into many different problems but she never dared to leave Naruto's side in need. From being attacked monthly and nearly dying to becoming the new vessel for Darkness letting her often act like she is under the influence of the curse mark. Being able to fight and summon beast even turn other people into monsters took a big tool on her sanity and becoming just like Naruto a target for the Akatsuki. Abilities Since Mai's childhood was she trained by Itachi and her father in order to become a ninja. The results of this training are a strong will, slightly extraordinary strength and speed. She was always intelligent and a fast learner even after the massacre. Her potential was then revealed thanks to Jiraiya's training with her. Nonetheless did she failed when she was under pressure leading her illness into taking the better of her. After Kakashi finding this out from Naruto did he suggested her to find a way to calm herself by meditation in the middle of fighting. Her attacks consider of her peacock slashers and self made poison bottles and smoke bombs and other special attacks that she uses in order to fight. Later on before she becomes the new vessel of darkness does she manage to awaken the sharingan. Chakra and physical powers Mai has a low sense of chakra that at the beginning made her problems in long lasting battles. Her strength lies in taijutsu more than genjutsu. Mai always had a good senses and a fast reaction time that even surprised Jiraiya. Mai always has a plan in every battle that she forms within seconds. While fighting for the first time against two sound ninja did she show maximal potential in strength and speed. While fighting the ex vessel of darkness does awaken the sharingan for the first time. This ability does she always use as her last resort. Weapons Her main weapon are the Peacock slashers. Those are two rings worn on the pinkies with hidden strings in them hardened by the smiths chakra with a sharp end made out of jewels. They were crafted hundred years ago meant as jewelry for the daimyo's wife but were refused by her and passed from person to person till Jiraiya gave them to Mai. In the beginning did the Peacock slashers only one stage that was attack. She used this stage to attack, sometimes in defense and transport (swinging on them like on ropes). Mai later on upgraded it into defense in adding releasable stones made out of the same material as the edge of the weapon. This by fast spinning can work as an unbreakable shield from any jutsu expect magma and lightning release. She later on used defense to cut through steel easier by sharpening the edges of the stones. Mai's secondary choice weapons are bottles and tubes filled with poison or smoke bombs or other substrates that she makes herself. She keeps those bottles in holders that she got from Naruto. She either throws them or crushes them in her hands and blows them into the opponent's face. She first used them against the sound ninja to make a smoke screen. Mai always carries a single kunai with her to perform blood sacrifice for her darkness summonings. Darkness seal Meaning of seal The darkness seal is a seal that belongs to the Darkness vessel. Mai got this seal by the fight against the ex holder of the seal and absorbed his darkness into her. This permanent seal can be only when the vessel is gives or is taken his power away. The vanishing of the seal kills the vessel soon after. The seal works like a link between this world and the summoning world. It makes the holder able to summon the beast and control and order them around. Every vessel has a different darkness seal that represents their guidance summoning. Mais guidance summoning is the giant snake named Shikigami that is the cause of the seal being placed on her left forearm. The seal allows the vessel not only summon those beast but turn other people into those beast or hentman. Availing of the seal Protection Just like Orochimaru's Cursed seal of Heaven does the marking spread over the vessels body.But other than the curse mark is the spread seal use as protection from injuries. When the seal takes completely over is it able to save from death too. Mai first activated the seal unintentionally. In order to activate this seal do you need chakra which Mai does not have. The seal spreads like flames over her whole body till it covers the body completely black. Branding Branding is the way the vessel makes his henchman or beasts. Branding is applicated on naked skin on the back. Every vessels branding is unique. Eichiro's (first vessel) branding was a bat, Susaino's (former vessel) a spider and Mai's branding would be a snake. The branding represents the guidance summoning of the vessel. If the branding is placed onto a weak person does the person die under immense pain. That happened to Mai when Susaino place the branding on her out of fun when they first met. But luckily did Naruto being in danger snap her out of it. In order to place the seal the vessel needs to make their own handsing that you will place on the body of the person you want to brand. Susainos branding mark was a claw. Summoning Just like normal summonings this process can only be made by blood sacrifice with the exception that it takes anyone's blood. To be able to summon a beast you need a bloody object that you will stab into a hard surface and then summon the beast. Just like the seal, branding and guidance summoning the summoning hand seals are unique too. While Susaino snapped his fingers does Mai spread her arms wide open. The guidance summoning is the only that can be summoned without blood. Second stage summoning The second stage summoning is the ultimate stage of the Darkness seal that makes the vessel able to link their soul with a summoning and use its powers. Mai used this ability only once in her life when she and Shikigami (guidance summoning) switched their sights in order for the snake to use Sharingan. Stats Part I Mai first appears when Team 7 is following Sasuke into the hospital and see them together. The two teammates and sensei choose to question the young girl when they find out about her and Sasuke's connection. She denies Naruto's friendship request because she thinks that he only asked her out of pity of her past. But Naruto denies this thought saying he pities her for not having friends. Mai is next seen meeting Gaara for the first time in the hospital and trying to befriend him because she saw the same lonely look she once had on her face on him. Gaara desperately tries to scare her away in what he fails. When he loses control over Shukaku in the Chunin exams. Mai had a bad feeling and brakes out of the hospital with the nurses and doctors hot on her tail. She manages to arrive in the battlefield outside Konoha. She dodges his attacks till a sand claw pierces her shoulder. That does not stop her and she manages to awaken Gaara from under Shukaku for a while till he loses control again and is treated by the nurses. Mai then makes an appearance when Naruto informs her of of Sasuke running away. He promises to bring him back and taking her out of the hospital to which she hugs him and cries on his shoulder. After convincing Tsunade and parting from Miss Ayako (teached her reading and writing) and her grandson do they go away for two years for training. Mai is often shown by their training with Naruto while the timeskip. The first moment was in the hot springs where they bathed while Jiraiya spend all of Naruto's money on "a new weapon for Mai" (woman and sake). Later on is Naruto captured by two Sound ninja with chakra chains. When Jiraiya arrives to help had Mai already broken the chain with bare hands and managed to knock one ninja out using the chain as weapon. After a bit harder fight does she manage to win and get out with a scratch on her body. That moment is when Jiraiya gives her the Peacock slashers and compliments her skills. The next time is she seen when they are attacked by a strange man who wants to brand the Kyuubi. First he brands Mai on her back leaving a huge spider scar on her back causing her to scream out in agony before she "dies". The girl wakes up when Susaino orders a giant purple snake to eat the nine tails. Naruto freezes up from fear and Jiraiya is currently battling summonings. Mai wakes up and yelled out Naruto's name (his name being her first word since the massacre) and pushing him while using her left forearm as defence. That causes the snake into biting his poisoned fangs through her arm and her smashing a hot sauce bomb into its eyes. She then linked hands with Susaino in order to stop him from branding Naruto. He tries to kill her by absorbing her life force. This try fails when the tables turn and Mai absorbs his powers becoming the next vessel and coating herself into the seals fire. This marking is stopped when Naruto calls out to her and she helps him. The next time she is seen is when the Akatsuki attack the three shinobi trying to catch Naruto in which they fail and Mai reveals her being the new vessel. They capture her in order to catch Naruto too. But she manages to escape by knocking out Deidara while he was feeding and brakes the barrier with her summonings and meets up with Naruto and Jiraiya. Trying to win time does she fight them even cashing with Itachi thought she fears him and the sharingan. Itachi lets her and Naruto escape on Shikigami and they part ways. The last time Mai is seen in part 1 is when Naruto awakens the fourth tail and attacks Jiraiya and Mai tries to calm him down. When she does not succeed does the marking spread over her body draining Naruto out of chakra and talking to him loudly calming him down. Part II Mai and Naruto arrive back and meet up with Sakura and the others. Till they all later take the bell test with Kakashi. Mai is only looking by the beginning till he ask her to try it too when the others win. She fights hard but only touches a bell which makes Kakashi mention that she is like Sasuke. That makes her angry and the marking coats her body making her throw a tantrum till she summons Shikigami who calms her down when she gets a bell. Mai is send to win time for Naruto while he is trying to master the Rasengans ultimate technique. She arrives in front of the others blocking Kakuzu's attacks and clashes with Hidan. When Mai explains her purpose of coming does Ino show her displeasure in calling her weak. That makes Mai angry and attack Hidan wildly. He comments that she got stronger since their last meet revealing to them that she was once a prisoner and escaped. Her next appearance is meeting Sai. She shows hate to him that then fades when she hears him joke about Naruto and sees him draw. Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Mai try to bring Sasuke back but fail. Mai then begs Sasuke with tears in her eyes to stop. For that does he black her out stating he does not care about her anymore. Since then did she train even harder. Her next appearance is when she and other shinobi meet Sasuke and his team and she stops Sasuke from escaping and show him her darkness seal. Since that did she join him and team Hebi. This membership is discontinued when Mai attacks Kisame in order to stop Sasuke and Itachi. She manages to block their attacks from each other making her give the scroll with the truth about the massacre he Sasuke rejects to read. She is stopped from fighting by Zetsu and is forced to watch Sasuke kill Itachi. While Itachi is dying does she hold his death body crying over him. Sasuke tries to calm her down in which she yells at him to rot in hell and runs off with Itachi's headband. She arrives at a meadow and starts yelling out for Itachi and stabs her left arm (an anbu mark on it) repeatedly with a kunai she got from Naruto. But she was stopped by the said shinobi and bought back to Konoha forgiving her the betrayal. The next time is she seen by the five Kage summit when Danzo took her with him in order to take her eyes afterwards. Sasuke attacks the Kage and Mai does the most she can to stop him in which sees Itachi's headband tied around her left arm (hiding the scars from the stabs) and believes that she betrayed the village. To that does Danzo say the truth and explains his plan to him. Sasuke grows angry and fights Danzo by what he is stopped by Gaara and the other sand siblings. Danzo continues his plan putting Mai under a genjutsu. Gaara and Sasuke arrive there. When Danzo is trying to take her eyes does she call out for help from Gaara who uses his sand to help. After Danzo's death is she seen fleeing from the summit trying to avoid Sasuke. The last time she is seen is when she helps them fight in the war and even having a one on one with Obito before he puts her under a genjutsu from that she escapes thanks to a agonizing pain from her back scar. That scar reopens and while she is crying out in pain does she drink a bottle of experimental poison in order to numb any pain. That works an unwanted way when the mark covers her whole body taking completely over. Shikigami manages to calm her down to the point where she has control over the mark and is able to fight normally. As the Infinite Tsukuyomi was lied on other people and Sasuke protected Team 7 were all of her beasts put under it besides Shikigami who was protected by Mais markings. Mai frees every of her beast from the Tsukuyomi and attacks Kagura failing miserably when her illness takes over. Sasuke and Naruto then take over shielded by Shikigami and Mai. When Mai has low stamina does she connect with Shikigami by blood and switches sight with him giving him the Sharingan so it can distract Kaguya till the others tries to kill her. Which later on they succeed in together. Mai then blacks out but Shikigami treasures Naruto that she will be alright that she only used up too much of her power. She falls into coma but later on awakes and runs behind Sasuke still in her hospital gown. They clear their thing out and Sasuke orders Naruto to keep an eye on her like he did before. Before he completely leaves does Mai use her Peacock slashers to send him an object to remember her by. This is revealed years later when he returns to Konoha with Sarada and tells Kakashi that it was one of her peacock slasher rings in a jar that he wore tied around his neck to have her near his heart. Trivia * Mais favorite color is blue * Mai visited Itachi's grave even though she left Konoha * Mai made a special summoning resembling the sage mode of Jiraiya as a memory for him * Mai stopped reading books after meeting Naruto * Mais favorite food is Sushi while her least favorite are tomatoes * Mai never used her second name * The only animal/summoning Mai never branded or used was a weasel * Mai has together 3 big scars on her body The spider branding scar (back), The stab scars on her arm and the scar underneath the Darkness mark. While she has many little scars on her body and numerous scars on her palms that she got from crushing bottles in them and never healing them * Mai is the only female vessel ever Quotes * (To Uchiha clan) ''"Family and friends matter the most! Who betray those two are not worth living anymore!" * (To Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto) "Nobody likes me. I did not spoke since the incident four years ago. Nobody would spend their time with a silent hospital patient. I never had any real friend. Only people pitying me for me. I choose to never speak again. And the people who are always around me are the nurses and doctors." Category:DRAFT